Don't Forget To Remember Me
by Hinata-Naruto-Lover
Summary: Hinata meninggalkan Naruto demi Neji. Mereka tersiksa akan akan kepergian mereka masing-masing. My first songfic, masih rada jelek. T.T"  NO FLAME KASAR! Mind to RnR? 3


Don't forget to remember me

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto lah! Masa my baka aniki?

Author : Hinata-Naruto-Lover alias Hikaru!

Summary : Hinata meninggalkan Naruto demi Neji. Mereka tersiksa akan kepergian mereka masing-masing. NO FLAME KASAR! Mind to RnR? 3

Pairing : NaruHina laaah!

Rate : T

A little comment from author!

Ini _song_ _fic_ pertamaku! Pairing still NaruHina, OK? Oh iya, di sini Deidara cewek!

* * *

Don't Forget To Remember Me

NARUTO'S POV

"Hinata-chan, hari ini kita ke Dufan yuk?" kataku pada kekasihku sejak sebulan yang lalu. (Hikaru/H : Di Konoha ada Dufan? Cool!) "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku harus pulang cepat." kata Hinata sambil cepat-cepat meninggalkanku dan pulang ke Hyuuga's Village menaiki mobilnya. Akhirnya aku pulang.

_Oh my heart won't believe that you have left me_

Sudah seminggu ini Hinata menghindariku. Aku merasa aneh. Aneh sekali. Aku tak punya salah pada Hinata. Apa penyebab dia menjauh? Meninggalkan ku? Aku tak percaya kalau dia pergi.

_I keep tellin' my self that it's true_

Aku berusaha memberitahu diriku kalau dia pergi, tak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tetap saja tak percaya.

_I can get over anything you want, my love_

Selama ini aku selalu memberikan yang dia minta. Dia tetap meninggalkanku.

_But I can't get my self over you_

Tetapi aku tak bisa memberikan diriku untuknya, sepenuhnya. Aku bingung...tak terasa aku sudah sampai di rumah. "Okaa-san, otou-san, aniki, otoutou, Naru pulang~~" ucapku dengan malas. "Naruto, bagaimana Hinata? Seminggu ini dia menjauhimu ya?" tanya anikiku, Deidara. "Iya, aniki. Aku tidak percaya dia meninggalkanku." jawabku pasrah. "Se-sebenarnya...Hinata akan pergi bersama Neji ke Sunagakure karena Neji terkena radang otak. Pengobatan tradisional pasir di Suna adalah satu-satunya cara agar Neji sembuh. Hinata meminta agar dia yang menemani kakak sepupunya yang selalu melindunginya itu berobat ke Suna selama 3 tahun." kata aniki. "3 TAHUN? SERIUS ANIKI?" seruku kaget.

_Feel I'm goin back to Massachussets~Something telling me~I must go home~_

HP BlackBerry Boldku..."Ya Hinata-chan?" kataku di telepon. "Maaf Naruto-kun! Kita akan berpisah selama 3 tahun, aku akan ke Sunagakure. Ingatlah aku!" kata Hinata lalu menutup telepon. Aku menjatuhkan BB ku. PRAKKK!

"Kamu kenapa Naruto?" teriak aniki saat aku pingsan.

Di rumah sakit? Ah, tadi aku pingsan. Jadinya tak tahu kalau digotong ke rumah sakit. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki, Otoutou." kataku. "Kamu kenapa sih, kok bisa pingsan?" tanya tou-san dan kaa-san. "Iya,Nar!" kata aniki. "Aniki kenapa?" tanya otoutou ku, Konohamaru.

"Ta-tadi...Hinata-chan...Suna...3 tahun..." kataku tergagap. "Sudahlah." kata seluruh keluargaku. Lalu semuanya keluar kecuali aniki. "Aniki, jangan bilang ke Hinata kalau aku pingsan." pintaku. "Kalaupun aniki mau, aniki tidak bisa. Hinata sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu ke Suna." kata aniki.

3 bulan kemudian...

Hinata sedang apa ya? Sudah 3 bulan kami berpisah. Apa dia mengingatku dan cinta kami?

_Don't forget to remember me and the love that used to be_

Jangan lupa untuk mengingatku dan cinta kita yang seharusnya,Hinata!

_I still remember you, I love you_

Aku masih mengingatmu! Karena aku mencintaimu...

_In my heart lies a memory to tell stars above_

_Don't forget to remember me_

_On my wall lies a photograph of you, girl_

Di hatiku ada memori tentangmu yang bisa kuberitahu pada bintang-bintang. Jangan lupakan aku! Bahkan di dindingku banyak fotomu, gadisku. Aku tahu mungkin seharusnya kulupakan kamu. Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkanmu. Tetapi...

_Tough I try to forget you somehow_

_You're the mirror of my soul_

_So take me out of my hole_

Walau kadang kucoba melupakanmu, aku tetap tak bisa! Kau adalah cermin kehidupanku. Jadi bawalah aku keluar dari lubang gelap ini.

_Let me try to go on livin' right now_

Sekarang, biarkan aku untuk mencoba meneruskan hidup tanpamu.

* * *

HINATA'S POV

Naruto-kun, aku rindu padamu! Melihat fotomu saja tak cukup. Maafkan aku yang 3 bulan lalu menghindarimu. Aku harus mencoba hidup tanpamu. Tetapi...

_Don't forget to remember me and the love that used to be_

Jangan lupa untuk mengingatku dan cinta kita yang seharusnya,Naruto-kun.

_I still remember you, I love you_

Aku masih mengingatmu! Karena aku mencintaimu...

_In my heart lies a memory to tell stars above_

_Don't forget to remember me my love_

Di hatiku ada memori tentangmu yang bisa kuberitahu pada bintang-bintang. Jangan lupakan aku, cintaku.

* * *

DEIDARA'S POV

Naruto terlihat tersiksa. Kasihan dia...tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

NEJI'S POV

Hinata terlihat tersiksa. Kasihan dia...tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Naruto dan Hinata di dua tempat berbeda sedang saling memikirkan. Mereka meneteskan air mata bersamaan dan mulai menyanyikan lagu Don't Forget To Remember Me.

_Oh my heart won't believe that you have left me_

_I keep tellin' my self that it's true_

_I can get over anything you want, my love_

_But I can't get my self over you_

_Don't forget to remember me and the love that used to be_

_I still remember you, I love you_

_In my heart lies a memory to tell stars above_

_Don't forget to remember me_

_On my wall lies a photograph of you, girl_

_Tough I try to forget you somehow_

_You're the mirror of my soul_

_So take me out of my hole_

_Let me try to go on livin' right now_

_Don't forget to remember me and the love that used to be_

_I still remember you, I love you_

_In my heart lies a memory to tell stars above_

_Don't forget to remember me my love_

Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu berulang-ulang disertai isakan tangis yang berakhir dengan tangisan rindu.

* * *

Deidara dan Neji masuk ke kamar adik mereka dan menyanyikan lagu Ingatlah dia,tetapi jangan menangis.

_Kau adalah cintanya_

_Dan dia adalah cintamu_

_Kalian tak terpisahkan sebelumnya_

_Tapi pada akhirnya dia pergi_

_Tinggalkan mu sendiri di sini_

_Kau harus selalu mengingatnya_

_Dan dia pasti mengingatmu_

_Ingatlah dia_

_Tetapi janganlah menangis_

_Dia hanya pergi sementara_

_Tak akan lama selama kau tak menangis_

_Pasti dia akan kembali_

_Untukmu dan hatimu_

_Ingatlah dia_

_Tetapi janganlah menangis_

_Kuyakin dia akan kembali_

_Untukmu dan hatimu_

_Sayaaaaaang_

_Tak akan lama selama kau tak menangis_

_Ingatlah dia_

_Tapi janganlah menangis_

Sesudah menyanyikan lagu itu, Neji,Hinata,Naruto dan Deidara menangis pelan. Hinata memeluk Neji dan Naruto memeluk Deidara.

* * *

3 tahun kemudian...

Naruto pulang sambil tersenyum dan menyanyikan lagu Ingatlah Dia,Tetapi Janganlah Menangis tanpa menyadari Naruto. Saat Naruto melewati pohon Ek besar berwarna coklat tua, ada ukirannya bersama Hinata 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia pun ingat pada Hinata. "Hinata-chan, aku rindu." bisik Naruto pelan sekali. Lalu dia mendengar seseorang menyenandungkan lagu Don't Forget To Remember Me di balik pohon Ek. Hanya saja kata-kata "On my wall lies a photograph of you, girl" diganti dengan "On my wall lies a photograph of you, boy".

Naruto yang penasaran segera mengintip orang itu yang adalah...

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

"HINATA?" teriakku. "NARUTO-KUN?" teriaknya juga. Kami segera berpelukan melepas rindu. "Kamu sudah pulang dari Suna? Bagaimana keadaan Neji?" tanyaku bersemangat. Dia terlihat...sedih?

"Ne-Neji nii..."katanya gugup. "Ya? ya? ya?" kataku. "Ne-Neji nii...MENINGGAL DI SUNA!" serunya lalu menangis. Pantas dia menyanyikan Don't Forget to Remember Me yang berarti agar Neji tetap mengingatnya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi." kataku sambil menghapus air mata Hinata. Aku segera mengantar Hinata pulang walau aku masih ingin bersamanya. Aku sadar dia masih sedih.

Pulangnya, aku mengingat Neji dan Hinata. Mereka benar-benar saling menyayangi melebihi aku dengan Hinata.

O

W

A

R

I

Udah sad belum? Kalo belum nangis aja sono! hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho! Becandaaa!


End file.
